


you look the cutest when you're asleep

by milkycloud



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just needed renjun in pigtails, the rullet makes an appearance, this fic is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkycloud/pseuds/milkycloud
Summary: Renjun’s hair was starting to get a bit long so Jeno decides to take matters into his own hands.





	you look the cutest when you're asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by fireflies renjun and his cute little mullet!! Kudos and feedback are greatly appreciated ^^

Jeno wasn’t entirely certain, but something about Renjun seemed different lately. 

He shifted his focus from his overdue essay to look at the black haired boy sitting beside him. Renjun looked like he was on the verge of passing out, his head resting upon the open palm of his hand slowly slipping down, only to catch himself for the umpteenth time. His droopy eyes were hardly even open anymore, maybe he really was fast asleep. 

After all, Renjun hadn’t gotten much sleep the day before because he was busy finishing up an art piece. Now Jeno felt guilty for dragging him to the library to keep him company while he attempted to finish his essay, which he had admittedly given up on an hour ago. 

The blonde boy smiled fondly at his boyfriend deep in slumber, admiring how effortlessly pretty he looked when he was asleep. Jeno pushed his slipping glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he lifted his gaze to meet Renjun’s full head of hair. 

“Ah,” Jeno whispered to himself quietly. 

The sudden realisation dawned on him. He didn’t understand how he hadn’t realised it earlier, but the mop of black hair on his boyfriend’s head was starting to get a tad bit out of control. 

Tufts of his black hair stuck out in random directions, reminding Jeno of an odd looking pineapple. Jeno resisted the urge to laugh at his mental comparison of Renjun to a pineapple, finding it absolutely endearing how his boyfriend was adorable even in the simplest of ways. 

Its been months since Renjun had had his last haircut, and the little mullet he had grown was proof of that. 

Jeno reached his hand to smoothen the mullet, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. He moved his hand upwards and carded his fingers through the little tufts of Renjun’s hair mindlessly. The feeling of playing with his boyfriend’s hair was strangely therapeutic, and reminded Jeno of how he used to stroke Bongshik’s fur. 

“Oh,” a lightbulb went off in Jeno’s head. He‘d formulated a brilliant plan, but Renjun was not going to like it. 

_What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him _, Jeno could hear Donghyuck saying, like his own little devil sitting on his shoulder.__

____

_What if he wakes up? _Jeno retorted, shaking his head to stop himself from talking his inner conscience that sounded suspiciously like Donghyuck.__

____

____

___A few broken bones and a complementary trip to the hospital. What’s the worst that could happen? _____

___ _

___Jeno groaned. ‘Go big or go home’ was his motto in life and Jeno decided he was going to live by it, no matter how many broken bones it was going to cost him._ _ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

The blonde boy rummaged quietly through his bag and retrieved two pink hair ties he wasn’t aware he owned. Jaemin must’ve left them in his bag by accident. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

He got up from his seat and stood behind Renjun, gingerly stroking his boyfriend’s smooth hair. Jeno then looked around to see if anyone in the library was looking, and deemed the coast was clear. Careful not to wake his boyfriend, Jeno gathered a bunch of Renjun’s hair in his left hand, and proceeded to tie it up with the pink hair tie, doing the same to the right side. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

Jeno felt his heart race when he looked down at the sleeping boy with tiny pigtails in his fluffy hair, absolutely smitten with how cute he looked. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

There was no doubt that Renjun was going to choke the living daylights out of him once he woke up, but honestly Jeno thought it was worth it. He needed this moment of pure bliss to last forever, so he took his phone out and started taking multiple pictures of his boyfriend. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

Just as he was clicking his last picture, Renjun’s head slipped off the palm of his hand and hit the table with a painfully loud thud. His boyfriend groaned in pain, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and glancing around hastily for his boyfriend. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“What are you doing?” Renjun deadpanned, glaring at Jeno whose phone was held up and eyes wide open like he’d just been caught committing a crime. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“You looked cute asleep, I couldn’t help myself,” Jeno lied smoothly, but he still couldn’t help the sheepish grin that made its way to his face. Technically, Jeno wasn’t outright lying to his boyfriend, he just wasn’t telling him the whole truth. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, the Donghyuck sounding voice in his head reminded him. More like what Renjun doesn’t know won’t give Jeno the ass beating he deserves. Renjun brushed the comment off as he was still half asleep, yawning and stretching his sore arms. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“I’m tired Jeno.. wanna go home,” Renjun muttered, reaching his arms out to Jeno for a hug. Jeno immediately enveloped the older boy in a bear hug, gently kissing the top of his head whilst Renjun nuzzled his face in Jeno’s shirt. A warm, fuzzy feeling bloomed in his chest, similar to the feeling when Renjun had told him that he wanted to be more than just friends with Jeno. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“So warm,” the smaller boy’s grip around Jeno loosens, and Jeno’s fairly certain the boy had fallen asleep again. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Okay baby, just let me pack up and I’ll drive us home, alright?” Jeno whispered to Renjun in a soft and gentle voice. He had this habit of switching his tone of voice as if he was babying his boyfriend whenever he spoke to Renjun. The latter nodded his head slightly, eyes closed and still clinging onto Jeno. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

The blonde boy had slight difficulty packing up his books considering the older boy was glued to him, but he wasn’t about to start complaining. Not when Renjun looked like a fairy with his hair still tied up like that. Jeno chuckled fondly, his chest vibrations stirring Renjun out of his slumber. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“What’s so funny?” the black haired boy questioned, face remaining hidden in Jeno’s chest. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Nothing,” Jeno smiled fondly, picking up his bag, “Come on Injunnie, let’s go home.”

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“Carry me please,” Renjun wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, all ready to be carried bridal style by the younger boy. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

Jeno willingly complied, swiftly picking the older boy up in his arms as if he’d done this countless times. It wasn’t a problem since Renjun was light, further proving his theory that Renjun was secretly a fairy. The blonde boy hooked one arm beneath Renjun’s knees for support, and tucked the other around his waist before making his way out the library. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

Several curious heads turned in their direction as the blonde boy held a bashful smile on his face. Renjun was one who never really cared if he made a scene in public, attracting the attention of onlookers albeit more negative than positive attention than he’d like to admit. Jeno would always be there by his side for moral support whilst also busy suffering from second-hand embarrassment. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

The said boy picked up his pace and exited the library, walking over to his car and seating Renjun in the passenger’s seat before driving them home safely. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“We’re home,” Jeno announced, leading his boyfriend into his apartment by the hand. Simultaneously, all three of his cats began meowing and rubbing their bodies up against Jeno’s legs, telling him that they missed him. Jeno chuckled, briefly going to the kitchen to refill their food bowls as Renjun wandered off, probably heading to bed. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

The house was silent for a fleeting moment, only to be interrupted by the sound of his boyfriend screaming bloody murder. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“LEE JENO!!!” 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

Jeno dropped the cat bowl out of fright, sending his cats running haphazardly. They were smart, Jeno should probably start running to save his life too. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

Renjun emerged from the bathroom, face red with embarrassment and pigtails now long gone. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

“You better sleep with one eye open tonight,” Renjun threatened him. Jeno just laughed fondly at him, knowing that Renjun wouldn’t stay mad for long. 

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

The night ended with Jeno making it up to his boyfriend by spooning him, as Renjun had requested, and ended up sleeping through all of their classes the next day.

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _


End file.
